Kumpulan Pesan
by Neu
Summary: APH   Hidekaz Himaruya; saya cuma numpang bikin fanfic aja… dan karena dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya fangirling, mohon apapun yang saya tulis disini diterima dengan lapang dada…  AU. Pairing Netherlands x Indonesia.
1. Chapter 1

APH © Hidekaz Himaruya; saya cuma numpang bikin fanfic aja… dan karena dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya fangirling, mohon apapun yang saya tulis disini diterima dengan lapang dada…

AU. Pairing Netherlands x Indonesia.

**SURAT TANPA NAMA PENERIMA**

Gadis itu menulis surat tidak untuk dikirim, tapi untuk menumpahkan semua kegundahannya yang makin lama makin menggunung, sulit ditahan sendiri. Ia terlalu malu berbagi dengan saudari atau saudaranya yang lain, takut diolok-olok, takut mendengar penolakan… takut mendengar kata-kata pematah semangat yang sedang tidak ingin didengarnya. Perasaannya sedang melambung sekarang, menggembung besar seperti balon sabun. Tidak, mohon jangan cepat meledak. Jangan biarkan perasaan mengawang-awang ini segera berakhir!

Sehingga ia menulis.

Berharap tinta diatas kertas itu memperpanjang umur memorinya, mengabadikannya, membuktikan bahwa apa yang diingatnya asli, selain menorehkannya dalam-dalam ke dasar benaknya—karena manusia bisa lupa.

Maka ia menulis.

Menulis.

Dan menulis.

Sampai curahan hatinya memenuhi garis terakhir lembar folionya dan gadis itu tersadar betapa panjang omong kosong tidak penting yang ditulisnya. Dan ia malu sendiri, lantas membakar bukti-bukti.

Tapi kejadian lain di kesempatan lain lagi-lagi memicu adrenalinnya. Lagi-lagi jantungnya menghianatinya, berdetak lebih kencang daripada seharusnya, membuat tangannya gemetar dan bibirnya kelu. Kenapa kakinya tidak bisa menopang beban badannya dengan benar? Suara apa itu yang begitu berisik berdentam tidak berhenti di telinganya?

Lagi-lagi gadis itu mencari lembar folio baru, dan menulis surat baru tanpa menorehkan nama siapa penerimanya.


	2. Chapter 2

APH © Hidekaz Himaruya; saya cuma numpang bikin fanfic aja… dan karena dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya fangirling, mohon apapun yang saya tulis disini diterima dengan lapang dada…

AU. Pairing Netherlands x Indonesia.

**PESAN YANG TIDAK LISAN**

Tapi dia tidak mengatakannya.

Karena begitu dikatakan, tidak ada magis yang tersisa. kata-kata yang dilisankan akan membuatnya tidak bermakna.

Maka ia tetap diam, diam, dan diam.

Salah paham dan pertengkaran membuat hubungan mereka berjalan ke arah yang tidak diinginkan. tapi pemuda itu, dengan kekeraskepalaannya yang mengherankan tetap diam, dan diam. sampai hari perpisahan tiba tanpa terelakkan.

Kata-kata selamat tinggal diucapkan dan pemuda itu masih membisu.

Namun saat sendirian topeng batu yang membuat wajah pemuda itu kaku pecah berantakan.

Sudah terlambat bahkan untuk tersedu.


	3. Chapter 3

APH © Hidekaz Himaruya; saya cuma numpang bikin fanfic aja… dan karena dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya fangirling, mohon apapun yang saya tulis disini diterima dengan lapang dada…

AU. Pairing Netherlands x Indonesia.

**NOSTALGIA/BUKAN SURAT CINTA**

ini bukan surat cinta, tapi aku menunggu jawabanmu di tempat itu, di waktu yang persis sama seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu. kamu pasti tahu… setidaknya, aku berharap kamu akan tetap mengenang perjumpaan kita di sudut ingatanmu.

karena aku masih ingat. dinginnya hari itu yang menggigit tulang, embusan angin petang yang mendesir di sela anak rambut dan telingaku yang membeku, serta asap rokokmu yang puntungnya nyaris habis terselip diantara bibirmu. kau membuangnya, padahal kamu belum habis mengisapnya. dan aku juga ingat tanganmu; menggenggam ragu ujung-ujung jariku yang membiru.

"ini yang terakhir," katamu.

aku ingin melihat wajah yang kausembunyikan dibalik mantel tinggi itu untuk yang terakhir kali, tapi kau kerap memalingkan muka, menolak balas menatapku. aku pura-pura tidak sadar betapa kamu malu dan terhina. kamu, lelaki tapi tak sanggup mempertahankan aku, wanitamu.

lampu jalan berkedip sesaat sebelum mengantarkan terang yang mengiluminasi wajahmu. lalu perlahan kamu melepaskan genggaman, berbalik dan melangkah menjauh tanpa lagi menoleh ke belakang. tidak apa-apa. kamu tahu mataku tidak pernah berpaling dari punggungmu.

tidak apa-apa. aku pasti baik-baik saja. seperti tahun-tahun sebelum aku mengenalmu.

ini bukan surat cinta, tapi aku menunggu jawabanmu di tempat yang sama. sudahkah kauminta izin istrimu untuk menemuiku? perjumpaan kita tidak akan makan waktu. sudah satu windu berlalu, wajar bila muncul rindu. toh aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau mau menggantikan aku dalam pertemuan orang tua murid jumat lusa. anakku penasaran ingin tahu wajahmu.


	4. Chapter 4

Nesia akhirnya bangun juga, dan celingukan mendapati kelasnya telah lengang. Nuansa oranye mulai mewarnai ruangan tersebut, angka yang ditunjukkan jam dinding di atas papan tulis makin menguatkan Nesia bahwa ia tertidur cukup lama. Gadis berkulit gelap itu mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, jangan-jangan ada air liurnya yang menitik tidak ketahuan.

_Untungnya tidak._

Sudah waktunya pulang, pikir Nesia sambil memijat bahunya yang terasa kaku. Meski sempat tertidur satu setengah jam tidak lantas membuat vitalitas tubuh pemudi itu kembali. Nesia merapikan bukunya sambil membayangkan empuknya kasur di kamarnya sendiri.

Pintu diketuk, mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu sejenak dari tumpukan buku yang berserak dibawah laci, menunggu giliran dirapikan masuk ke tas punggungnya. Pemuda tinggi jangkung dengan mata turkoa berdiri di ambang pintu. Nesia tersenyum, kenapa Lars harus minta izin masuk kelasnya sendiri, padahal tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut?

Merasa diundang oleh senyuman Nesia, Lars mendekat, mengambil kursi dan duduk terbalik menghadap Nesia. Telapak tangannya terulur, menyentuh kening Nesia, membandingkan suhu tubuh pemudi bermata kopi itu dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. "Kamu sudah enakan? Aku antar pulang ya?"

Setengah semester lalu mustahil Lars bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukannya barusan tanpa membuat Nesia berkerut, gemetar, atau kabur. Nesia tidak langsung menjawab, matanya terfokus pada satu titik. Cahaya matahari memunculkan ilusi bintik-bintik keemasan di dasar iris Lars, menambah kaya nuansa warna di mata pemuda tersebut. Cantik sekali.

"Nesia?" Lars bertanya sekali lagi.

Gadis itu tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan. "I…iya. Ayo pulang." Jawabnya sambil menjejalkan dua textbook terakhir ke dalam tas. Sambil setengah berlari Nesia menjejeri langkah Lars yang panjang-panjang. Sinar matahari senja yang menerobos jejeran jendela di lorong menampilkan siluet Lars dan Nesia dengan dilatasi perbesaran satu setengah kali. Nesia berpantomin, jika Nesia berdiri pada posisi tertentu, ketika mengulurkan tangan ia bisa melihat bayangannya dan bayangan Lars sedang berpegangan tangan—

—Lars berhenti berjalan dan berbalik memperhatikan tingkah Nesia tanpa bicara. Rona merah menjalar dengan segera naik ke kepala, ditangkap basah dengan posisi tangan setengah terjulur, siapa yang tidak malu?

"Kamu sebegitu inginnya berpegangan tangan?" Sebelum sempat Nesia menyembunyikan tangannya ke balik punggung, Lars menarik lengan Nesia, menjalin jemarinya sendiri mengait jemari Nesia. Kali ini bukan pegangan tangan pura-pura. Nesia tidak tahu harus menoleh kemana untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang membara.

Mereka berjalan lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

APH © Hidekaz Himaruya; saya cuma numpang bikin fanfic aja… dan karena dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya fangirling, mohon apapun yang saya tulis disini diterima dengan lapang dada…

Pairing Netherlands x Indonesia.

**KABUR**

Airnya kotor, sepertinya bercampur dengan lumpur, tapi apakah aku punya pilihan untuk meneguk air bersih sekarang? Aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah lantas meneguknya dengan mata terpejam, berusaha mematirasakan lidahku supaya tidak menyecap apapun dari cairan yang barusan kuminum. Aku terbatuk-batuk, substansi asing menyerang penciumanku bersamaan dengan masuknya air lumpur itu ke kerongkonganku. Rasanya kacau dan tidak terjelaskan. Tapi setidaknya hausku terpuaskan. Sedikit.

Aku menyeka sudut bibirku dari sisa air yang menetes. Mataku nyalang melihat ke sekeliling, mendengarkan baik-baik adakah suara-suara asing yang berpotensi membahayakan. Aku menahan nafas. Lima hitungan…. Sepuluh hitungan….

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Cericip burung dan suara serangga dan suara gemerisik daun… suara-suara yang masih sama. Aman. Kurasa tidak ada yang betul-betul mengancam keselamatanku saat ini. Belum.

Aku menghela nafas, masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah aku akan terus melanjutkan perjalanan atau sebaiknya beristirahat sebentar. Kupandangi permukaan kakiku yang lecet dan betisku yang dipenuhi guratan merah. Oleh-oleh yang kudapat setelah melintasi padang semak. Sandalku kubuang di tengah jalan, karena alas kakiku yang satu lagi talinya putus dan aku tidak terlalu peduli untuk mengambilnya kembali, pasangan yang satunya lagi ikut kusingkirkan supaya tidak mengganggu pelarianku.

Aku berhasil kabur, memang. Tapi sebenarnya aku mau lari kemana? Di ujung hutan ini, sebetulnya ada apa? Ini perjalananku yang paling jauh, baru kali ini aku berhasil lari sejauh ini, memang terlalu cepat untuk menyelamati diri sendiri. Aku bahkan belum keluar dari areal tanah milik orang itu.

Terpincang-pincang, aku bangkit dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Sambil mencari pijakan di areal becek dan menghindari semak supaya lecet di kakiku tidak bertambah, tanpa sadar pikiranku ikut berkelana seiring langkah kakiku. Benakku memutar ulang kilasan-kilasan peristiwa yang menyudutkanku sampai-sampai aku merencanakan pelarian ini…. Ah tololnya, bahkan persiapanku tidak cukup matang dan dengan kondisiku sekarang aku ragu apa aku bisa bertahan sampai ke ujung batas tanah perkebunan. Semakin jauh aku berjalan semakin aku putus asa. Tapi aku tidak ingin kembali. Tidak mau.

Begitu sadar air asin sudah menetes melewati sudut bibirku.


	6. Chapter 6

APH © Hidekaz Himaruya; saya cuma numpang bikin fanfic aja… dan karena dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya fangirling, mohon apapun yang saya tulis disini diterima dengan lapang dada…

Pairing Netherlands x Indonesia.

**AMNESIA**

Indonesia terbangun karena sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berantakan dan berbau jamur. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga bisa menatap langit-langit, diam sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat selain fakta bahwa ia terbaring disini, diatas kasurnya sendiri, di dalam kamarnya sendiri, apa masih ada lagi yang ia lupakan. Adakah janji bertemu atau pekerjaan penting yang harus ia kerjakan…? Indonesia masih muda tapi rasanya ia makin pelupa akhir-akhir ini.

Kilasan mimpi tadi malam terbayang lagi di kepala Indonesia. Orang yang tidak pernah lagi dilihatnya barusan muncul di mimpinya. Indonesia bertanya-tanya. Apakah warna matanya memang benar biru, atau kelabu?

_Ya Tuhan, mengapa bisa lupa_, pikir Indonesia sambil kembali memejamkan mata. Yang diingatnya dari orang itu masih tatapan matanya yang tajam menelanjanginya. Tigaratus lima puluh tahun, dipikir-pikir hebat juga dirinya bertahan sebegitu lama. Dirinya yang dulu sedemikian naïf, percaya buta. Tigaratus limapuluh tahun, luar biasa, apakah waktu memang melintas sedemikian cepatnya?

Dipikir-pikir, kenapa mereka berpisah? Ya, tahun-tahun ketika perlakuan orang itu menjadi semakin tidak tertahankan, ketika Indonesia menjadi semakin sadar bahwa ia hanya memanfaatkan dirinya saja… pantas orang itu terus-terusan menutup mata dan telinga Indonesia, berusaha menjauhkannya dari perubahan besar-besaran di seluruh dunia, menjauhkan Indonesia dari pencerahan. Seperti kamar ini yang senantiasa gelap lagi pengap. Tapi berita dan pengetahuan ibarat sinar dari matahari yang semakin meninggi, menerangi kamarnya yang kecil tanpa bisa dihalangi siapapun.

_Belanda_.

Sesungguhnya hanya satu nama itu saja….

Pintu kamar Indonesia diketuk, tapi tanpa menunggu izin penghuninya, tamu diluar seenaknya masuk. "Malas-malasan lagi, heh?" sindir Malaysia, mengomentari saudaranya yang masih bergelung diatas kasur. "Aku bangun kok," bantah Indonesia meski dengan mata tertutup. Ah dasar saudara satu ini. Cari ribut padahal masih pagi. "Kalau bangun, bangkit dari tempat tidur." Malaysia masih saja mencecar. Hari ini Indonesia memutuskan mengalah, berguling dan melenting dari kasurnya seperti kucing. Namun serangan nyeri mendadak menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya, membuat pendaratannya tidak sempurna. Pijakan Indonesia goyah, nyaris jatuh terduduk jika tidak ditahan saudaranya.

"Sakit kepala lagi?" Tanya Malaysia, gagal menyembunyikan nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya. Indonesia tidak menjawab, namun Malaysia tahu tebakannya tepat. Ia membimbing Indonesia duduk, lantas pamit sambil berkata, "kubuatkan teh."

Sepeninggal Malaysia dari kamarnya, Indonesia mengingat-ingat mulai kapan serangan pening macam ini menderanya. Serangan pening tersebut sedikit banyak berkorelasi dengan banyaknya lubang dalam ingatannya.


	7. Chapter 7

APH © Hidekaz Himaruya; saya cuma numpang bikin fanfic aja… dan karena dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya fangirling, mohon apapun yang saya tulis disini diterima dengan lapang dada…

Pairing Netherlands x Indonesia.

**TEMPIAS HUJAN DI BALIK JENDELA**

Air hujan mengalir di permukaan kaca. Hindia Belanda menatap pergerakannya sementara pikirannya ikut mengalir bersama air cucuran. Suara tetes hujan ikut melarutkan angan keturunan Majapahit itu, tidak disadarinya Netherland telah berdiri di belakangnya, meremas bahunya. Hindia Belanda berjengit bukan karena sakit, lebih karena Hindia Belanda tahu bahwa remasan di bahu barusan adalah tanda. Tubuh Hindia Belanda mulai menggigil namun ia tidak berani menoleh apalagi berbalik menghadapi pria di balik punggungnya.

Netherland sadar bahwa Hindia Belanda berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya, lantas pria muda itu perlahan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lekukan bahu dan leher Hindia Belanda. Tubuh Hindia Belanda mengeras dan menggigil semakin menjadi-jadi. Netherland menyeringai, sadar bahwa orang di hadapannya begitu takut padanya membawa sensasi tersendiri. Sesuatu yang pekat mengawan berarak dalam dadanya.

Kepuasan.

Rasa berkuasa.

_Otoritas._

Netherland merengkuh tubuh mengigil itu dalam kungkungannya seakan memastikan bahwa Hindia Belanda yang gelisah tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ya, tentu saja Hindia Belanda tidak akan kemana-mana. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membebaskan diri keluar dari rumah bergaya eropa yang dibangun paksa diatas tanahnya.


	8. Chapter 8

APH © Hidekaz Himaruya; saya cuma numpang bikin fanfic aja… dan karena dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan saya fangirling, mohon apapun yang saya tulis disini diterima dengan lapang dada…

Pairing Netherlands x Indonesia.

AU.

**HAMBAR**

Kalau ditanya kenapa, mungkin alasan yang paling mendekati adalah _penasaran_.

Aku menemukan nama dan kontaknya di sebuah situs kencan yang agak meragukan. Sisi kiri dan kanan halaman situsnya dipenuhi iklan menjurus dan kata-kata cabul. Aku mengontaknya, dia merespon, setelah beberapa kali bertukar surat maya, kami setuju untuk berkencan.

Jadi aku memilih tempatnya dengan hati-hati, merencanakan pakaian yang kupakai di hari H, sebisa mungkin berbeda dengan gayaku yang biasa. Aku menghapal rute pergi dan memesan taksi dari jauh-jauh hari, memastikan perjalanan pulangku aman sampai tujuan. Meski baru beberapa kali bertukar surat maya, dari _IP address_-nya aku tahu dia tinggal di tempat yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Setelah ini semua berakhir kami berdua akan kembali menjadi orang asing lagi.

Kami bertemu di tempat yang disepakati. Sedikit kaget karena dia berbeda dengan yang kubayangkan. Dengan kulit kekurangan pigmen dan rambut yang sama pucatnya, mata sewarna kelereng dan perawakannya yang menjulang dengan jelas memperlihatkan asal-usulnya yang kaukasian. Berjalan berjejer dengannya membuatku merasa… pendek hitam dan jelek. Tapi aku berusaha tidak peduli. Malam ini aku bukan aku. Malam ini aku adalah persona lain.

Setelah makan malam dan bercakap-cakap sebentar, kami berjalan melanjutkan kencan ini ke tahap selanjutnya. Uang sewa hotel kami bayar di muka, separuh-separuh, meski akhirnya dia yang membayar penuh. Di tempat asing itu aku tidur dengan orang asing untuk pertama kali.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku kembali ke kamar yang kusewa, menggosok tubuhku bersih-bersih di kamar mandi, dan berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit. Tubuhku letih sekali.

Jadi seperti itu rasanya.

Meski kebutuhan badan terpuaskan, rasanya hambar.

Aku tertawa datar.


End file.
